Journalis feat narasumber
by Ivousmanquer
Summary: Hanya sebuah ff chanbaek GS mature pwp drabble


Cast : chanyeol baekhyun sehun

Warning 21+ GS

Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol usia 26 tahun, tinggi 186 berat 68 kg. Saat ini pekerjaanku adalah wartawan muda di sebuah majalah ternama di SEOUL. Layaknya wartawan profesional, sudah pasti aku memiliki banyak relasi. Tidak sedikit dari mereka adalah bos-bos di perusahaan ternama. Sebagai wartawan sudah pasti aku dituntut untuk bisa menaklukkan berbagai karakter dan persona setiap narasumberku.

Maklum, dengan kedekatan itu aku bisa mendapatkan berita ekslusif yang memang menjadi spesialisasiku. Nah, diantara banyak sumberku tadi tersebutlah nama Byun Baekhyun, seorang CEO Muda sebuah Bank asing diKorea. Baekhyun Usianya sekitar 23 tahun Tingginya sekitar 176 cm tapi sayang dia sudah menikah dengan CEO muda dari perusahaan Oh corp, ya mereka menikah karena dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

Oh ya, perkenalanku dengan baekhyun, sudah berlangsung 1 tahun lebih. Awalnya, sudah pasti secara kebetulan. Ketika itu, Bank tempat Baekhyun menggelar jumpa pers. Pada saat yang sama aku ditugasin oleh pimpinanku untuk meliput acara itu. Sejak pertemuan itu yang diakhiri dengan tukar menukar kartu nama, aku berkenalan dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol sampai ketemu lagi ya nanti, tolong beritanya yang bagus," begitu baekhyun mengakhiri langkahku meninggalkan Hotel ballroom.

Pertemuan kami di Hotel itu ternyata bukan yang pertama dan terakhir. Setelah perkenalan itu setiap kali baekhyun punya acara Sudah pasti aku diundangnya.

"Chanyeol besok datang ya, kami mau launching produk baru," begitu pesan yang aku terima dari baekhyun

Tidak heran, saking dekatnya, kami sering bertukar pendapat. Tidak hanya masalah perkerjaan yang kami diskusikan, dalam beberapa hal aku juga berani untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi. Misalnya menyangkut hubungannya dengan sang suami, OH sehun hingga cara dia mengelola rumah tangganya. Sebagai bujangan pengalaman itu sudah pasti penting bagiku jika menikah kelak.

Dari rasa saling percaya itu tidak terasa kedekatan diantara aku dan Baekhyun sepertinya sudah tidak berjarak. Bahkan tidak jarang, karena aku membutuhkan informasinya, jam 12 malam pun aku menelpon dia jika aku kesulitan memahami sebuah kasus perbankan. Dan untungnya, Baekhyun mengerti kondisi itu.

Oh, ya aku sendiri juga sudah mengenal Oh Sehun sebagai salah satu CEO di perusahaan oh corp manufacturing . Ia pun juga tahu dan tidak keberatan Baekhyun selalu aku jadikan narasumber.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol atas kepercayaan kamu pada baekhyun. Sekarang dia jadi terkenal loh," ujarnya ketika kami makan malam bersama.

Sampai suatu kali dimana hampir sebulan kami tidak sempat kontak Baekhyun menggelar jumpa pers. Sudah pasti akupun datang ke acaranya.

"Chanyeol, Hey apa kabar ?, Kemana aja kok lama tidak menghubungiku. Nggak butuh berita nih," ujarnya

"Bukannya gk butuh berita baek. Biasalah susah ngatur waktu Abis banyak kerjaan sih," aku menimpali.

Seperti biasa setelah acara selesai, akupun beranjak untuk pergi. Namun sebelum pergi, tanpa kuduga Baekhyun menepuk pundakku.

"Mau pergi Yeol? Sudah cukup informasinya?" ia menyapaku.

"Iya nih, mau ke tempat yang lain baek, masih ada sumber yang ingin kukejar," aku menjelaskan.

"Oke kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan dan jangan lupa hubungi aku ya," katanya lagi.

"Oke baek" ujarku sembari ngeloyor pergi.

Pertemuan kami memang sudah tak terhitung. Kadang aku yang mengundang dia untuk sebatas minum kopi dan mengorek informasi darinya. Namun tidak jarang, dia memintaku untuk menemaninya makan siang. Sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba dia menelponku.

"Bisa ke Restoran biasa yeol, Aku pusing nih lagi ada masalah," telpon dari baekhyun membuyarkan konsetrasiku yang sedang menyelesaikan tulisan.

"Emangnya ada apaan Baek?" kataku.

"Sudah nanti aku akan ceritakan semuanya, jam 12 aku tunggu," katanya langsung menutup telepon.

Tak lama berselang aku bertemu baekhyun di tempat biasa.

"Baekhyun, Ada apa sih memangnya berat banget ya masalahnya. Nggak biasanya deh kamu seperti ini," kataku membuka pembicaraan.

"Begitulah Yeol, aku lagi suntuk dengan sehun. Dia punya simpanan," ujarnya lirih.

"Ups," aku kaget juga dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Masa sih baek, mungkin kamu salah dengar. Sudah di pastiin belum?" kataku lagi.

"Sudah. Aku lihat dengan mataku sendiri Sehun membawa wanita itu ke hotel. Mereka berdua menginap di kamar kemarin," katanya.

"Loh, emangnya dia kemana, kok pake nginap segala," sergahku.

"Katanya sih dia mau ke Luar kota. Tapi tak disangka aku bertemu dengannya di hotel itu. Kebetulan aku lagi ada acara."

" Aku turut prihatin. Kamu yang sabar ya.," kataku.

Tak terasa bulir-bulir air tampak jatuh dari mata indah Baekhyun. Secara reflek aku beranikan diri menyeka airmata itu dengan sapu tanganku. Aku usap matanya sambil kubelai rambutnya. Kebetulan saat itu tempat duduk kami memang saling berdekatan. Herannya reaksi Baekhyun diam saja. Seolah dia menikmati belaianku.

"Sudahlah baek kamu nggak usah bingung. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah dalam keluarga kamu" kataku sedikit lancang.

"Selama ini baik baik saja yeol, Sehun kalau pulang juga tepat waktu. Hubungan kami tidak ada masalah," Baekhyun masih tidak percaya dengan ulah suaminya. Ya walaupun hasil pernikahan perjodohan .

Tak terasa obrolan kami sudah berlangsung hampir 2 jam.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin lebih baik kamu pulang aja, siapa tahu kamu jadi lebih tenang. Ayo aku antar," kataku berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah yeol, doakan aku ya," ujarnya menimpali.

Setelah membayar tagihan kami pun melangkah meninggalkan restoran itu. Aku berjalan disamping baekhyun menuju tempat parkir. Tak sepatah katapun yang meluncur dari mulut kami saat itu. Raut kesedihan benar-benar tampak dari raut wajahnya. Sampai akhirnya di dalam mobil baekhyun menyela.

"Habis ini kamu mau kemana Yeol" tanyanya.

"Wah kebetulan aku lagi banyak kerjaan deadline Jadi aku harus balik kantor lagi," kataku.

"Masa tiap hari kerja mulu Wartawan nggak ada istirahatnya apa?"

"Ya begitulah Baek, sudah resiko kerja. Tapi aku menikmatinya kok. Soal Libur, mungkin sabtu minggu," kataku menimpali.

Tak berapa lama, mobil yang kami tumpangi sampai di dekat kompleks Perumahan Baekhyun. Sebelum masuk kompleks elit itu, mobil mercy keluaran terbaru itu berhenti.

"Aku turun sini aja baek, Nggak enak ntar dilihat orang," kataku.

"Kamu nggak mampir dulu, Sehun nggak ada kok," katanya.

"tidak usah baek, justru karena sehun nggak ada dirumah Ntar kamu dikira perempuan tidak baik," kataku.

"Oke Kalau kita ketemu ya."

"Baik baek, aku janji deh. Tapi pesanku kamu jangan berpikir macam-macam. Biarlah kejadian ini jadi pelajaran kita semua. Manusia pasti bisa berbuat salah. Semoga sehun segera sadar, atas perbuatannya" panjang aku memberi nasehat.

"Oke sayang, cupp muaahh," tiba-tiba baekhyun mencium bibirku.

Sontak aku kaget bukan kepalang. Beberapa detik aku bengong karenanya.

"Hey, kenapa kaget ya. Maaf ya chan kalau kamu nggak suka," ia melanjutkan.

"Nggaak baek, Gpp sudah ya, aku pergi dulu"

Akhirnya aku berlalu keluar mobil meninggalkan baekhyun. Didalam taksi yang membawaku ke kantor, kebingunganku pada ciuman baekhyun tetap belum hilang. Tapi ya sudahlah Bodo amat. Toh kerjaanku masih menumpuk, aku mengakhiri lamunanku.

Tak terasa, hari Sabtu pun tiba. Seperti biasa, setiap Sabtu bangunku pasti molor. Maklum, habis begadang semalaman di kantor. Namun, rasa kantuk yang masih amat sangat itu akhirnya terganggu. HP-ku berdering nyaring. Beberapa kali memang aku biarkan saja. Tapi karena penasaran, aku bangkit ke meja kerjaku meraih ponselku.

"Hai chanyeol selamat pagi , lagi apa kamu?," suaranya yang khas langsung membawa otakku menuju wajah baekhyun.

"Bbbaik Baek," aku sedikit gugup.

"Loh ada apa nih, tumben wartawan gugup, baru bangun ya," katanya.

"Iya nih baek, semalaman lagi banyak kerjaan. Tapi sekarang sudah kelar kok," aku menimpali.

"Asyik kita bisa jalan jalan dong," katanya.

"Kemana?"

"Ada deh, cepat sana mandi, nanti aku jemput kamu ya jam 10, oke!" ucapnya sembari menutup Hp-nya.

Sontak aku jadi bingung. Kejutan apa lagi nih yang bakal terjadi? Jangan-jangan aku dijadikan pelarian sama Baekhyun? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk dalam pikiranku.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok! Chan... Chanyeooooll !suara Baekhyun memanggilku.

"Oh baekhyun, silakan masuk baek. Sorry tadi aku tutup baru selesai mandi nih," kataku sambil membuka pintu.

Ketika menemui baekhyun aku masih pakai kaos dalam dan handuk.

"Bentar ya baek, aku ganti baju dulu. Kamu tunggu aja di depan, tapi maaf lo rumahnya kotor, maklum bujangan," kataku tentang rumahku yang memang tampak berantakan.

"Nggak apa-apa kok yeol yang penting nyaman," celetuknya

Aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan membuka belitan handukku. Tapi belum sempat memakai celana dalam, tiba-tiba Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamarku.

"Maaf Chan, aku pikir sudah selesai," katanya sambil melirik selangkanganku.

"Tapi besar juga loh penis kamu," katanya genit.

Merasa kepalang basah, aku langsung nyeletuk,

"Emangnya kamu berminat dengan penisku. Ambil nih kalau mau," kataku memancing birahi Baekhyun yang kelihatan sekali sudah dekat diubun-ubun.

Mendengar ucapanku wajah baekhyun sontak memerah. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia langsung bisa mengendalikan situasi.

"Kalau kamu mau, kita bisa coba kan?"

Baekhyun akhirnya membuka peluangku untuk bercinta dengannya. Tak mau kehilangan waktu, aku langsung tarik tangan baekhyun. Mulutnya yang tebal dan seksi itu langsung kulumat habis. Bibir kami saling berpagut dengan ganasnya. Lidah kami saling bermain-main diantara kedua bibir itu.

"Uhh.. chanyeoll" ia mulai mendesah.

Situasi makin sulit dikendalikan. Tanganku yang sudah "gatal" mulai mempreteli satu persatu kancing baju baekhyun Kait BH-nya pun juga aku lepaskan. Tanganku langsung menggerayangi kedua payudaranya yang tampak sekal.

"Uhh.. Terus Chan, Enakk..," kata kata baekhyun mulai meracau.

Nafasnya mulai memburu. Perlahan kubuka seluruh bajunya dan celana panjangnya. Yang tersisa hanya CD hitamnya saja. Lidahku pun mulai bermain disekujur tubuhnya. Dari ujung kepala, turun ke telinga, ke bibir, ke leher.. Perlahan kusapu dadanya, payudaranya kulumat dengan gigitan kecil.. Turun lagi kebawah, pusarnya kukorek dengan lidahku..

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Langsung saja CD hitam itu aku tarik ke bawah. Wow! Aku sempat bengong. Betapa indahnya liang nikmat Baekhyun. Selangkangan yang putih bersih itu dihiasi rambut yang sungguh lebat. Lidahku mulai menari-nari mencari liang nikmat. Baekhyun terus meracau.

"Uhh teruss chanyeoll agak ke bawah dikit.."

Aku pun langsung menjilati vaginanya. Ketika lidahku menyapu bibir vagina dan klitorisnya baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak,

"Ahh.."  
"chan.. Ayo chann.. Kasih aku kenikmatan.. Ayo dong yang cepat sayang.. Bentar lagi aku sampai," katanya.

Aku makin mempercepat permainan lidahku. Tak terasa lendir asin mulai kurasakan masuk ke lidahku. Tapi dasar sudah nafsu aku makin kesetanan melahap vagina Baekhyun. Akhirnya..

"Chaaaann aku dapeett nihh.. Aahh," ia mendapatkan orgasmenya.

"Thanks sayang, kamu hebat.. "

Aku yang masih 'panas' terpaksa berhenti sejenak melihat baekhyun yang lemas itu. Tapi penisku masih tegak menjulang menunggu aksi selanjutnya. Untungnya ia segera tanggap. Ia langsung menggeliat dan mulai mengelus penisku. Tak berapa lama mulut tebalnya sudah bermain-main dengan adik kecilku itu.

"Ohh baekhyuuuun . Enakk bangeett. Terusin baeksss.. Mulut kamu enak.." ujarku kacau.

Aksi itu berlangsung lumayan lama. Sampai akhirnya aku tak tahan juga untuk ikut mengerayangi lagi vaginanya dengan jariku. Baekhyun pun langsung melenguh panjang,

"chanyeoll Aku mau lagi.."

Secepat kilat aku langsung ganti posisi 69. Lidahku kembali berputar-putar diujung vaginanya. Sementara baekhyun dengan rakusnya melahap bola kembarku.

"Ohh.. baekhyuniii aku pengen vaginamu baek..," kataku  
"Aku juga yeol.. Penismu pasti enak. aku mau.. Masukinn sekarang aja.." kata baekhyun.

Mendapat sinyal positif aku langsung bangkit dan mengarahkan batang penisku ke vagina baekhyun. Kuusap sebentar kepala penisku di vagina merah nan indah itu.

"Ohh.. Pelan sayang, punyamu lebih besar dari sehun.."

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku memasukkukan batang penisku ke dalam liang nikmat itu.

Slrup.. Slrup.. Plok.. Plok begitulah bunyi genjotanku ke vagina baekhyun.

"Enakk sayang.. Terusin, aku tak mau berhenti.. Penis kamu enakk,"baekyun mulai meracau lagi.

"Vaginamu juga enak, aku beruntung bisa menikmatinya.. baekkie aku mau keluar..," setelah 20 menit ujung penisku mulai berkedut.

"Aku juga sayangg, Tahan bentar kita keluarin bareng ya,"ia pun ikut memainkan pantatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, orgasmeku benar-benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Baek aku sampaii.."

Croott.. Croott.. Croott

Semburan spermaku berulangkali memancar di vagina Baekhyun.

"Aku juga sampai sayang.. Aku sampai lagi.." hampir bersamaan baekhyun menikmati orgasmenya. Vaginanya serasa menjepit batangku.

"Ohh.. baek vaginamu enak, boleh ya aku minta lagi," ucapku berbisik sambil mendekapnya.

Penisku pun masih tetap bersemayam hangat diliang vaginanya. Tak terasa Kami tertidur. Ketika bangun 2 jam berikutnya, kulihat baekhyun masih terlelap tanpa sehelai benang pun menutup tubuh indahnya. Oh ya, penisku pun sudah lepas dari sarangnya.

Hari itu akhirnya kami tidak jadi pergi. Seharian kami hanya bercinta dan bercinta. Jam 4 sore aku sempat keluar cari makan. Setelah itu kami mengulangi perbuatan nikmat itu. Jam 10 malam baekhyun pun pamit untuk pulang.

"Chanyeol makasih ya, kenikmatannya. Kamu hebat, kapan-kapan kamu mau lagi kan sayang," katanya sebelum masuk Mobil.

"Buat kamu apa sih yang nggak aku berikan," kataku.

Diiringi ciuman dibibirku baekhyun lalu masuk mobilnya dan meninggalkanku. Badanku terasa pegal semua, terutama pinggulku yang memang paling berfungsi waktu menggenjot liang baekhyun. Tapi bila memikirkan rasanya, seolah rasa pegal itu hilang begitu saja.

Terbukti, peristiwa itu kembali terulang dan terulang dan sampai akhirnya sehun dan baekhyun resmi bercerai. Dan kami berdua menikah dikaruniai 2 anak kembar .

END 😄


End file.
